Music inside the Shell
by KuteKitsune21
Summary: Kagome is a shy musical genius. When a taiyoukai moves in next door with the help of his half-brother, Inuyasha, Kagome gives all of her self to be with the Hanyou. But what happens when that trust is betrayed? Who can put the pieces back together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish Inuyasha and Sesshy were mine. Alas, they are not.

I haven't written any Inuyasha in a long while, so cut me a little slack. This is also my first stab at putting the characters in the present, rather than in the Feudal Era. So, let's see how it goes!

Enjoy!

----

Kagome closed her eyes and stretched, relieving the stress that had been building inside her all day. Work had been a pain in her ass. Her boss had insisted that she, as is editorial assistant, must go through an entire psychology dictionary, word for word, and make sure that every entry was accounted for before it went into production. So she sat, her back aching, her eyes burning, as she made her way slowly through all the words that start with "a." Kagome groaned, pushing the memories of the day far from her mind as she focused on the fact that the next day was Saturday.

Kagome bent and picked up her violin from her bed. She loved playing. It made everything melt away. It was like she was the only person in the world. She opened the music, Bach's Violin Concerto in E major, and focused on the notes. She placed the bow to the strings and let the notes flow out, her body filling with the melody. The music surrounded her, drowning out the noisy Manhattan streets, muffling the yelling of the neko youkai family that lived in the apartment above her, and created a peace inside her. Kagome closed her eyes, the piece memorized, the sheet music only open out of habit.

A loud bang sounded from next door, causing Kagome to crack her eyes open a little bit, then closed them again. A series of crashes and expletives sounded and Kagome tried to drown those out as well. She had thought the apartment next to her was empty, but she guessed that someone had to have moved in. A thunderous roar and more crashes echoed stilling Kagome's bow. What the hell was going on? She placed her violin on her kitchen counter and threw open her front door. The words she was about to shout died in her throat as her eyes widened.

"Sorry," said a man with white hair and pointed dog-ears. His golden eyes looked at her apologetically as he wiped sweat from his forehead. He was drop-dead-gorgeous.

"Uh." Kagome took a breath and smiled. "Yeah, so problem. Moving in?"

He shook his head and looked into the apartment. "Nah, I'm helping my half-brother move in." He stuck out his hand, smiling largely. "Inuyasha."

She smiled and grasped his hand, liking how low and friendly his voice was. His palm and fingers were calloused making Kagome wonder what he did for a living. "Kagome. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah same." Inuyasha turned and yelled into the apartment, "Yo, Sesshoumaru, your next door neighbor's out here. Why don't you come meet her?"

Kagome's eyes widened even more as the aforementioned Sesshoumaru emerged from the apartment. His hair was white like his brothers, but he was obviously a full youkai. His eyes were golden and expressionless, his cheeks painted with purple slashes that marked his pure blood. His eyes surveyed her and then he inclined his head.

"Hi," Kagome all but stuttered. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks!" Inuyasha answered happily, wiping his hands on his blue jeans. Sesshoumaru only nodded again and walked into the apartment.

"Well, good night then," Kagome said, unsure of what else to do. She quickly closed her apartment door and leaned against it. Kami, they were beautiful! She especially liked that Inuyasha guy. He was sexy. Something about him was just so approachable and absolutely steamy. A knock sounded on her door and Kagome's heart jumped. She opened it and smiled.

"Hey," said Inuyasha, leaning against her doorframe.

"Yeah?" Kagome hoped that sounded smooth and sexy, she wasn't the one to be sexy and mysterious.

"Do you want to get coffee with me some time?" Inuyasha's smile was playful and confident, making Kagome's knees go weak.

She licked her lips and saw his eyes follow the movement. She thrust out her hip a little as she placed her hand on her waist, acting like she was thinking about it. "Coffee? Well," she sighed. "Sure, I guess so."

Inuyasha laughed, the noise deep and manly. "Can I call you?"

"You can." Kagome walked to her kitchen counter, leaving him in the doorway as she wrote her number. She walked back and crossed her arms, holding the sheet between two fingers. "You don't have a girlfriend or something?"

Inuyasha looked away for a moment and then back to her, as if he was thinking about the answer. He chuckled and took the paper from her slim, white fingers. "No, do you have a boyfriend?"

Kagome only shrugged. "Call me and find out." Her insides were doing jumps. She couldn't believe she was being so flirty! She couldn't believe it was working too.

"I will. Night." He winked at her.

"Night, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, closed the door, and locked it before she ran to her couch and buried her head in the pillow, screaming like she was a freshman in high school. She'd never been popular. She was the awkward girl that sat in the library, reading by herself. She wasn't class president; she wasn't a cheerleader. She wasn't in the school marching band. She was the musical genius who played with the Philharmonic and at Lincoln Center. Kagome got lost in her music and in her books, going to Cornell and studying English while double majoring in music.

Kagome pushed her black, wavy hair from her face, smiling. She had had a boyfriend or two in college, but no one near as good-looking as Inuyasha. She knew she had grown out of her awkwardness, but Inuyasha was absolutely one hundred times better looking than she was. She couldn't believe he had even asked her out. Kagome walked into her room and got ready for bed, the smile never leaving her face as she placed her head on the pillow and drifted off.

-----

Kagome jumped and looked at her best friend Sango as her house phone rang. It was Sunday morning and she had been jumping every time any phone rang anywhere near her since the morning before. Sango rolled her eyes, filing her nails on Kagome's couch.

"Hello?" Kagome asked breathlessly into the phone.

"Hey, it's Inuyasha."

"Oh… Oh hey. What's up?" Kagome said casually as she pointed excitedly to the phone. Sango rolled her eyes and motioned with her hand for Kagome to continue to conversation. She'd known Kagome since they were seven and she knew this was a big deal to her, but hearing about this guy for a whole day and a half straight was getting to her.

"So," Inuyasha said. "I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee today."

"Hmm. Sure. Why not? What time?" Kagome looked to Sango and her friend thumbed up.

"How about 1? I'll pick you up in the lobby."

"Uh, sure that sounds fine. See you."

Kagome hung up and squealed, grabbing Sango around the neck. "Oh my god. I don't know what to do. What do I wear?"

Sango burst out laughing as she untangled her friend. "Listen, you need to calm down or he's going to think you've got issues." Her brown eyes looked over her friend, smiling at the excited glint in her blue eyes. Their grey-blue depths sparkled, her cheeks flushed with nerves. "Go into your room and pick something. You've got two hours."

"That's it?!?" Kagome cried as she ran into her room.

Sango sat back chuckling. Her friend was so sweet. Kagome had been shy in high school, always in the library or practicing her violin. Kagome was a genius though. She was smart, talented, and watching her play the violin was like watching a sunrise, like sitting in the ocean on a perfect warm day. Kagome was amazing and Sango loved being her friend. But Kagome hadn't been overly lucky with guys. In high school she had been awkward, gangly, and lanky. Her hair had been a mess, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. No one saw the fire Sango did.

In college, Kagome had blossomed from her shell more. She spent less time in the library and practicing and more time with her small group of friends. She had become a beautiful woman, growing into her features. Still, she had only had two guys in college. There was that as Kevin who would never call, expecting her to be his "arm candy." Then there was Josh who just wanted to get serious too fast. He was like a really bossy woman. He wanted to take Kagome away for the weekend, the take her to meet his parents, to make plans to marry him. Kagome didn't want any of that. He was nice, but a little too overly ready to commit. They had only dated for two months! Sango thought he might have been a little unstable, but he had at least introduced Sango to her boyfriend, Miroku.

"Well?"

Sango focused on Kagome's form in the door. She wore a knee length pencil skirt in dark green, brown patterned tights, and a cream turtleneck. Her hair was up in a bun, small turquoise studs in her ears. She looked mature and classy. "Nice." She thumbed up and Kagome smiled broadly.

"Not too stiff?"

"No! It's classy, hon. You're not a hooch. Dress like yourself!"

Kagome laughed and smiled, resting her head against the doorframe. "What would I do without you?"

"Be bored and probably wear a paper bag."

Kagome laughed and went back into her room.

An hour later, the doorbell rang. Kagome jumped. Sango had gone home a few minutes before, not wanting to make it awkward. Kagome wished she had stayed; she needed the support. She took a breath and opened the door. Inuyasha stood on the other side. A black sweater clung to his body underneath a black leather jacket.

"Hey." His voice was silky and smooth, but friendly. He smelled like sawdust.

"Hi." Kagome locked the door behind her and smiled, trying to hold back her nerves. "Where are we going for coffee?"  
Inuyasha smiled, pressing the elevator button. "I thought we could head to my favorite coffee shop. Heard of Gimme Coffee?"

Kagome laughed as they walked into the elevator and headed down. "It's my favorite too."

As they sat at the coffee table, Kagome felt relaxed with him. His amber eyes sparkled as he talked, his sweater was tight across his muscles, the holes in the shoulders showing the white t-shirt beneath. He was a carpenter, which accounted for the sawdust smell and the calluses. She let herself enjoy their conversation, watching people around them pass as she found out more about him. When he walked her to her apartment a two hours later, she held back the giggle as he took her hand in his. It felt good to hold someone's hand. It felt nice to have someone so gorgeous be interested in her. She knew she had to be everything he wanted her to be.

"Do you like classical music?" Kagome asked as they got in the elevator.

Inuyasha scrunched his nose. "Not really. You?"

Kagome looked at the buttons, insecurity welling up. "Yeah, no. Not too much." She felt silly lying, but she didn't want him to walk away. She wanted him to call again.

She stopped at her door and smiled. "I had a good time, Inuyasha."

"Yeah," he said, hand still holding hers. "I did, too. Can we do this again?"

Kagome felt herself blush, hoping her face wasn't as red as she believed it was. "I think that's doable."

Inuyasha barked a laugh and leaned in. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips against hers. They were rough, but soft at the same time. He pressed them lightly, then backed away. "I'll call you."

"Bye," Kagome all but whispered as she opened her door and closed it behind her. She had a dropped-dead-gorgeous boyfriend and she couldn't believe it. She wondered if it was a dream, but knew that no guy in her dreams could be so good looking and sweet and funny… and just perfect!

Kagome flopped on her bed and smiled, hoping this would the be the start of a new, wonderful chapter in her life.

--------

Yes, this is a Sesshy/Kag. No worries people. Things will happen. I'm sorry if this was slow going, I knew what I wanted to do, but couldn't get it out. Anyway, send some reviews my way and let me know what you think, if I should continue, you know… the usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no part of Inuyasha, unfortunately.

---------------

Chapter 2

Kagome smiled as she looked in the mirror, brushing her long, dark hair. Excitement filled her as she applied lipstick and dusted blush across her high cheekbones. Today was her and Inuyasha's eight-month anniversary. He was going to meet her at their favorite restaurant, Pilos. Butterflies filled Kagome's stomach. They had been dating for eight months and she loved him. She could feel it in her entire body. She loved him so much. He was everything to her. He made her laugh, made her smile, and she wanted to be with him forever. Every time Inuyasha came over, she felt alive. She felt relaxed and beautiful. He made her feel wonderful. Kagome looked at her reflection, smiling at how nice the dress Sango had bought her looked. It was dark blue, hugging tight to her hips and stopped at just above her knees. It was beautiful and not too revealing. She felt like a model. She felt confident and sexy.

When she got to the restaurant, she felt her mouth spread into a smile when she saw him at the door of the restaurant. He wore a red sweater and kakis, though paint littered the pants and the cuffs of the sweater were slightly frayed. Kagome smirked. That was so Inuyasha. He didn't change when he got off work.

"Hey," she said, smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi." His smile didn't quite meet his eyes and he looked at her, running a hand through his long white hair.

Anxiety knotted in her stomach. "What's up?"

Inuyasha shook his head and took her hand. "We need to talk. Let's go inside and grab some dinner."

Kagome went cold at his words. They needed to talk? There was no way it would be anything good. His back was stiff, his shoulders slumped as he followed the hostess to the table by the window. He sat, opening the menu. Kagome couldn't touch it. Her stomach churned in fear. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

He sighed, looked out the window and back at her. "I can't see you anymore."

"What?" Kagome breathed, her hand flying to her chest. "What do you mean? Why?" She could feel her cheeks burning, the tears fighting to fall from her eyes, but she held them back.

Inuyasha looked down, taking her hands in his. "I made a mistake."

Kagome felt anger rise in her. "You cheated on me?"

He shook his head and looked in her the eyes. "I've been cheating on someone else with you."

Kagome flinched, removing her hands from his. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha took a gold band from his pocket, the candle reflecting off it and on to the white tablecloth. "I'm married. I have been for about five years."

She could feel her throat close, angry tears now streaming down her face. "You're _married?_" she hissed. "You're **MARRIED**?" Her voice was rising as she stood. **"You're married and you didn't fucking tell me you piece of shit?"** Her anger was boiling inside her as she looked at his drooping dog-ears and his sad eyes. He wasn't even really look at her, just nodding his head in acknowledgment. **"You've been lying to me for eight fucking months?"**

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I should have—"  
"**You shouldn't have been DATING ME!"** The restaurant was quiet, watching her scream at him. **"YOU LIED FROM THE BEGINNING! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SINGLE! YOU TOLD ME LOVED ME AND I LOVED YOU TOO! I CAN BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE FUCKING MARRIED!"**

Inuyasha looked up and opened his mouth, but Kagome smacked him hard across the face. "Don't you **EVER** call me or come near me again you asshole. I want **NOTHING** to do with you."

Kagome walked out of the restaurant, leaving Inuyasha in his seat. He was married? That explained why they never went to his place, why he would go weeks without calling her, why he would only call her from his cell phone. Sometimes, she would call it and it would seem like he was whispering, trying to hurriedly get off the phone. His wife must have been there at those times.

Through her tears, Kagome pressed the elevator button and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. As the elevator door opened, she came face-to-face with Sesshoumaru. His golden eyes looked down at her impassively, a light blue button down oxford tucked into a pair of black pants. Suddenly, she remembered that Sesshoumaru lived next door, that he had seen them together. Anger rose in her again, snuffing out her despair.

"You knew, didn't you, that he was married."

The taiyoukai only nodded and made to go around her. She grabbed his arm, her body shaking. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you knew." His voice was deep, soft, and void of emotion. He was cold and aloof.

"No," Kagome said, angrily wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I didn't know." She turned her back on him and walked towards her apartment.

"He broke it off with you?"

Kagome stopped and only nodded, letting the grief fill her again.

"Kikyo found out, that's why."

"Kikyo?"

"His wife."

"Well… good to know." She thrust her key into the lock and fell into her apartment. The man she had loved, had given all of herself to, had changed herself for was married! She lay on the floor sobbing for a half hour before she pulled herself up and unzipped the dress. Her mind was blank, her fingers not feeling the zipper in their grasp. She changed into a tank top and sweatpants, and then moved towards her bed.

She picked up the phone and dialed Sango.

"Hello?"  
"Hey."

"Hey, hon! How was dinner… it's a little early to be back already, isn't it or—"

"He's married." The words were choked. She couldn't believe the truth.

"What?" She could hear the disbelief in Sango's voice.

".married," Kagome angrily spit out. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it. She was s blind to the signs. The pause when he had asked her out should have been a sign, but she thought he had been playing hard to get.

"I'm coming over."

Kagome stared at the ceiling as she placed the phone back in its cradle. She heard a knock on her door and rose, opening it to find an angry faced Sango. Her cheeks were red, her brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. Suddenly, she grabbed Sango fiercely, sobbing into her arms. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't.

--------

Kagome woke to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She stood, pulling her robe on. Sango stood in her kitchen, dressed in the sweats she had rushed over in. Kagome sat on a stool at the counter and smiled softly.

"Thanks again for coming over. I hope Miroku isn't pissed you didn't come home."

Sango laughed and placed another pancake on the pile on the plate in front of Kagome. "No way. I've got him wrapped around my finger… Just kidding. I told him what happened and he completely understood."

Kagome nodded, ripping open a pancake with her teeth, holding the soft circle with her finger tips. She broke off another piece and popped it in her mouth, chewing slowly. She felt empty, but better than yesterday.

Sango put the empty bowl and the pan in the sink, then leaned over the counter. "Don't be so sad. He's an asshole. He doesn't deserve your tears."

"Easier said than done."

Sango smirked and patted Kagome's arm. "I know, hon, but you'll meet someone better and you'll forget all about him."

Kagome laughed mirthlessly, self loathing rising in her. "Someone better? How could I ever find someone better. No one as good looking, as wonderful as Inuyasha will ever want me. That was my chance, my break. That was my 15 minutes of wonderful. Now that's over. I'll just go back to work and get over it." She got up and headed towards her bedroom. "Thanks, Sango. Why don't you go home? I'm sure Miroku is missing you. Thanks for breakfast." She closed the door, taking a deep breath, feeling the tears welling up again to spill over her eyes and splash across her cheeks. She felt horrible, but she couldn't bear Sango's optimism. She couldn't handle her everything-will-be-alright attitude.

She heard the front door open and close and sighed. It felt better being in the house alone. She didn't feel like she needed to hold herself together anymore. She had loved Inuyasha. It would have been their one year anniversary in two months. It would have been a year of her life she had spent with him, the longest she had been with a guy. They had been perfect together. She had laughed and had fun. She had looked forward to ever day, knowing she would see Inuyasha or at least talk to him. But she had also given up a part of herself. Kagome had given up her violin, telling herself it wasn't a big sacrifice. She had stopped reading, stopped watching the same movies she had before, the movies she had loved. She had taken on another personality for him, hoping it would be enough to keep him with her. It hadn't been enough. She hadn't been enough.

Kagome's lip quivered and she pressed her arms against her stomach, trying to hold back the pain. A knock on the door startled her. She rubbed the tears from her cheeks and walked to the front.

"Yes?" she said as she opened the door. She stopped, her eyes widening at the unexpected person before her.

"I wanted to check on you." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold, like before. It held nothing. It was monotone, void, non-chalant. His long white hair was loose over his shoulders. He wore a deep blue sweater and black chinos. His was crisp, classy, and just so cold.

Kagome felt indignation rising in her. "Thank you for making sure I'm alright now. Thank you for now checking on me. Perhaps it would have been better if you had done so eight months ago when your brother first started dating me."

His gold eyes looked down at her, calculative, but his thin lips almost curved at the corners. "Perhaps, but I have found it better not to meddle in the affairs of others. I especially do not concern myself with my half-brother. The hanyou can do as he pleases."

"Even toy with women's hearts?" Kagome scoffed. "Yeah, that sounds like a great plan. That sounds like a great thought."

Sesshoumaru nodded, looking at her then looked back at his door. "There is nothing more to say. Good day."

"Yeah, have a nice day." Kagome slammed the door, resting against it. "Jerk," she mumbled. She stopped, hearing a small chuckle as his door closed next door.

She ran to the couch and flopped on it. "Stupid, meddling, aloof taiyoukais. And stupid, cheating, selfish hanyous!" She pressed the pillow to her chest and flipped on the T.V. thankful for a distraction and truly happy it was the weekend.

--------

How's that? A little better I hope? I don't know what's going to happen next. Any suggestions? I have some general ideas, but we'll see.

Review please.


End file.
